supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Morrison (AU)
Alexander Morrison is the Nephalem son of the archangel Lucifer and Background Appearance Many have described him as being an near-splitting image of the host his father Lucifer possessed due to having inherited many of the mans looks though he has some features belonging to his mother's host as well. He is rather tall as he stands at 6'2" and weighs . His face is described by as being handsome and clean-shaven that are accompanied with somewhat rugged yet warm features belonging to a young man with a strong and confident voice though has compared his looks to that of a delinquent. He inherited his eyes from his mother as they are an intense chocolate brown with noticeable gold flecks. Alexander has jet black hair that is typically kept short but spiked up at the top; when wet, however, it is pushed down with his hair plastered to just above the middle of his forehead. His build is solid with a lean but muscular and well-toned body combined with broad shoulders due to vigorous training he has done. commented that he would sometimes bear himself with great dignity that, combined with his build, gave him an intense, commanding air that many find difficult to ignore. His russet skin is smooth that is described as being "great" due to never suffering from zits or blemishes which he inherited from his mother but is marked by a cross-shaped scar on the lower part of his abdomen while an horizontal, jagged scar marks his left side. It is noted that his handsome looks and muscular body makes him popular with the girls along with a smile that described as "being charming and warm" though he often appears intimidating which makes it difficult for those around to approach or talk to him. described him as having pleasantly strong earthly scent. When using his powers or angered, his iris glow a fiery red and the whites turn pitch black which gives him a semi-demonic appearance. Despite appearing human physically, Alexander possesses a true visage that can be seen by Angels, Demons, Reapers, etc though it causes no harm when viewed by others unless he wants it to; he has a immense pair of angelic wings that spread outwards and are described to be a never-ending black. He is shown to have a fiery red and blue aura surrounding his body It is presumed to be very tremendous and terrifying, as the mere image of it was enough to cause Crowley to flee in fear of being smited. In addition, Castiel has been referred to as being attractive on more than one occasion, both in his human vessel and his true angelic form. One female demon, while talking with Crowley, once instantly said Castiel was, as she said in her words, hot, as she also said, "I mean, human Castiel? eh. But, feathered Castiel? 'Phew." Apparel Alexander's clothing style usually favors mature, dark clothing; black shirts, t-shirts, darkened jeans, motorcycle/combat boots and leather jackets though much of it was practical and allowed him to move around without much restriction. This was due to the possible potential of needing to fight at any given chance. He also favored other darker colors such as grey, dark blue and burgundy though he will sometimes wear lighter colors as well as dress in a more casual and comfortable yet trendy sense that features muscle shirts, v-neck shirts, button shirts, hoodies, sneakers and converse. For special occasions or formal events like dances, he will wear more formal clothing such as suits and tuxedos though he will tend to go more for dress shirts due to him disliking wearing "monkey-suits that constrict his movements" Personality Powers and Abilities Powers As a Nephalem, Alexaner possesses the powers of both angels and demons though is much stronger than either species. * Nigh-Omnipotence: As an Nephalem sired by the second oldest Archangel and a, Alexander is an extraordinarily powerful entity that holds unimaginable power. Even at a young age, he could perform incredible feats of power which only became strong as he grew older until described him as being capable of achieving virtually almost any feat. This same power also makes him immune to practically all angelic and demonic weaknesses as they have no effect on him whatsoever. ** Reality Warping: *** Conjuration: ** Healing: As a child, Alexander was able to heal a blind man simply by placing a hand over their eyes. ** Clairsentience: ** Super Strength: As a Nephalem, Alexander possesses immense strength as he can overpower ** Super Stamina: At a young age, Alexander required very little sleep or food. After becoming older, he possesses unlimited stamina and never tires nor does he need to eat or drink. Despite this however, he does describe himself as feeling the want to do so though this is mainly as a result of doing it for so long. ** Super Senses: ** Molecular Combustion: ** Smiting: Alexander is able to smite just about anything in existence. ** Photokinesis: Alexander is able to emite a fiery blast of demonic and divine light from his body that is capable of killing just about anything. ** Archangels can blast almost anything into oblivion with holy energy. This power can also be controlled and concentrated from completely obliterating something to only severely damaging it. Michael and Lucifer's fight was prophesized to destroy half the Earth. The Apocalypse World Michael was able to blast down the door to the Men of Letters bunker with a concentrated blast of white light ** He once captured Castiel by disabling him with a burst of white light ** Raphael, like all archangels, could generate immense amounts of energy and release a divine light from his vessel, capable of killing humans, demons, monsters and angels. He could use it as a powerful blast of light which seems to manifest as kinetic force, concussively throwing or repelling objects a considerable distance, as using the light against Castiel while talking in his office caused them both to suddenly appear in a grassy field, with Castiel vomiting blood on the floor. He had complete control of the intensity of the blast, being able to obliterate or damage any target ** As a seraph, Castiel was able to emit white light fatal to other beings, particularly demonsand monsters. Even while weakened from his time in Purgatory, the threat of Castiel using this power against the King of Hell Crowley forced him to retreat. ** While possessing the grace of an unknown ranking angel, Castiel displayed this ability, using it to blast a door open and then again on Cain. However, being the very first Knight of Hell, the latter was so powerful the blast of light merely ruffled his hair. ** When Castiel became a Seraph, his holy white light became stronger and more glorious. Even while weakened by his time in Purgatory threatening to use this power against the King of Hell Crowley along with displaying his wings caused Crowley to retreat ** Castiel was able to emit a powerful white light from the palm of his hand in a similar fashion to that of an Archangel. He used this power to temporarily banish Raphael. ** For example, she blew apart an entire police station without killing the people inside, and later performed the reverse by concentrating it solely on Sam so that it did not affect the house she was in at the time. ** Exorcism: Alexander is able to send demons and angels back to Hell or Heaven merely by touching their host. He often uses this so as to avoid killing the hosts themselves. He has been able to exorcise demons and angels without the need to touch them on separate occasions. ** Supernatural Concealment: Despite Alexander's immense power, he is able to hide his presence and remain hidden from all beings unless he wants to be found. ** Teleportation: *** Apporting: Alexander is able to teleport anyone anywhere he wants. He was able to teleport Jessica out of his presence with a snap of his finger and to safety in order to protect her. He was also able to teleport an large group of people without any effort. ** Advanced Telekinesis: ** Localization: ** Illusions: ** Biokinesis: ** Power Granting/Augmentation: Through touch, Alexander was able to temporarily boost Jessica's powers and even grant her new ones. *** Super Strength: *** Regeneration: ** Resurrection: ** Advanced Pyrokinesis: ** Advanced: ** Sedation: ** Telepathy: *** Empathy: *** Dream Walking: Alexander has the ability to enter anyone's dreams. He was able to *** Mental Projection: *** Pathokinesis: *** Mind Control: *** Angel Radio: ** Electrokinesis: ** Terrakinesis: As a child, Alexander was capable of causing an earthquake simply out of anger. ** Thermokinesis: ** Weather Manipulation: Alexander has the ability to control, manipulate and generate powerful storms. This normally happens whenever he looses control or gets angry ** Soul Reading/Channeling/Absorption: By pushing his hand into a person's chest, Alexander can determine the presence and condition of a person's soul, and if the soul is branded by a deal. However, this is extremely painful for the person and is quite dangerous as making one wrong move can cause them to die. He can draw out the power of a soul by either siphoning energy from it or completely absorbing it to recharge and enhance his powers without worrying about it damaging his body though doing it wrong can result in the person's death. In addition, he can also devour the souls of human and demons along with the grace of angels in order to heal himself and restore his former power. * Cosmic Awareness: ** Precognition: ** Astral Perception: Alexander can perceive the true form of beings invisible to the human eye without any harm. ** Astral Projection: Alexander can display his wings and his true visage in a flash of light in order to intimidate others. * Immortality (possibly): Though he has yet to show it, Alexander can potentially live forever. ** Invulnerability: ** Immunity: ** Regeneration: Abilities * Intimidation: * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Weaknesses Harming, Misleading and Trapping * Witchcraft: * Grace Extraction: As Alexander possesses a angel's grace, removing it would cause several side effects; he is unable to access his angelic powers, his powers are weakened and he is vulnerable to certain demon weaknesses. However, this is only temporarily as his grace will eventually replenish itself due to his angelic parent being an Archangel while consuming the grace of another angel can help speed up the process. * Angel Radio (formerly): As a child, listening to the "angel radio" would cause Alexander debilitating pain though he is now able to listen to it without any harm. Banishing or Destroying Beings *'Primordial Entities': Weapons * Deaths Scythe: Death's Scythe can kill anything in existence * The Colt: Quotes Trivia * Category:Nephilim Category:Hybrid Category:Higher Beings Category:Males Category:Male Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:High-tier Angels Category:Main Characters Category:Hunters Category:Nephalem Category:Alive Category:Strongest of Species Category:Skullguy123